Through The Year
by freakyBug246
Summary: New Years, Easter and Valentine and all that stuffs are normal to most people. But when it comes to Ben, those days are turned upside down by villains and not to mention having to stick with his cousin all year 'round. BXG Ben's POV!
1. Bunnies and Eggs: Part One

**Through the Year**

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Ben 10. Or Ben and Gwen would **REALLY** get together.

I might change the rating if you say so.

**

* * *

****Bunnies and Eggs: Part One**

"Aw, those Easter eggs look so adorable!" Gwen exclaimed, pressing her nose against the glass. I rolled my eyes. I mean, c'mon, eggs? I'd rather collect a whole bunch of Sumo-Slammer cards. But HER idea is to collect Easter eggs.

Thanks Gwen, for bringing us into this mall. Thanks a lot.

Grandpa must've noticed me because then he said, "Ben, I know how irritated you are, but Gwen needs some time to relax, you know, from beating all the bad guys."

"Well, how about me? I beat bad guys all the time!" I scowled.

"Yeah, but you don't seem to mind." Grandpa finished with a sigh. I don't mind beating all the bad guys, really. I mean, if you're not a hero, you're a zero, right?

OK, forget about what I said. So Gwen might not be a total zero, with all her assistance and magic and all that. Oh, fine, neither is Grandpa. But hey, who's the one with the Omnitrix?

I'll just shut up. If Gwen reads my mind right now, she'll think I'm a total jerk. Not that I care.

Oh, I forgot, you're probably wondering why the hell I'm with them now when summer (the summer when I got my Omnitrix) passed last year? Yeah, it was Gwen's idea, inviting me and Grandpa then bringing us here at the mall. In April. In MY holiday.

"Gwen, done shopping?" I asked, burying my hands deep inside my pockets. That's when I felt a squish. I didn't bother checking it. It's probably that old chewing gum I kept from yesterday.

I never actually thought I'd prefer shopping for clothes with Gwen than anything else. I liked making fun of her when she comes out of the trying room with whichever clothes she put on.

That's probably why her amount of clothes was lacking during the summer.

"Nope," she sighed, "I don't know which one to pick that's good enough for everyone!"

I guess she meant which one anyone would care about.

"Don't fret about it, Gwen," Grandpa smiled, "It's the thought that counts."

"Yeah, dweeb," she jeered at me. I stuck my tongue out to her. "When was the last time you gave anything to anyone?" she teased.

"Well how about the time I gave Grandpa his birthday cake for his 60th birthday last summer?"

"First, you forgot about it, second, the future you gave it to the dopey you, so you can take it to Grandpa!"

She's got me. I didn't actually have him the birthday cake. The future me did. Oh, wait, that's still me, right?

"It's still me, right?" I asked aloud. But Gwen wasn't listening. In fact, it looks as though she's out of focus. Her emerald eyes were blank, the light escaping from them.

"Uh, Gramps? What's wrong with Gwen?" I started, waving my hand in front of her face and see if she blinks. She didn't.

"Don't know. But I think it's time we got back to the rust-bucket and investigate," Grandpa said, grabbed Gwen's hand and gently tugged her. She fell face-flat on the ground like a statue. But unlike a statue, her body is still as soft as ever and as light. "Guess I just have to carry her, huh?" Grandpa sighed and scooped up Gwen on his back.

That's when I thought, from Gwen's plastic bag which dangled in her hand, I saw one of the chocolate eggs, glowing purple in the light.

_**Back at the RV**_

Grandpa laid Gwen on her bunk, got out a mini-torch and lit it at her open eyes.

"It certainly can't be brain-stroke," he murmured.

But I wasn't completely listening. I started fiddling with Gwen's chocolate egg; the one which glowed purple back then. I wondered what it was. It couldn't be just another ordinary chocolate egg. An alien perhaps? No. Unless it is an alien's egg. Made of chocolate? Couldn't be.

And it struck me. It might be why Gwen is paralyzed (I never thought I knew the word) that way. But I soon found that I was wrong, because back at the bunk, Grandpa yelled in agony; Gwen's fingers were tightly wrapped around his throat.

"Grandpa!" I shouted, letting go of the egg. And I felt something tingling down my arm. Like an electric shock or something. "Gwen! What is wrong with you?" I said, trying to pull her away from Grandpa, although it was impossible since her grip was too strong and Grandpa is slowly but surely dying. Then I bit her arm, which seemed to bring her back to her senses.

"Ouch!" she said and fell back to her bunk. "Ben, what did you do that for?"

"Me?" I roared angrily, "You almost killed Grandpa!" I looked at the old man, breathing heavily for air. Then I looked at Gwen, a horrified expression on her face. But the light seemed to come back into her eyes. She was lost for words.

"I-I did?" she stuttered then looked at her own hands. "I-I'm sorry!"

"So you should be," I snapped and helped Grandpa up. Then Gwen started crying. This kind of surprised me because Gwen wasn't the type of girl who cries. But then again, I'm sure you would too if you found out you almost killed your Grandpa accidentally, by the looks of it.

We waited in silence for Grandpa to re-fill his lungs with oxygen and Gwen to stop crying. I waited for my anger to quiet down and stared absent-mindedly to the chocolate egg I left on the booth.

"Grandpa?" I started.

"Yep?" he rasped. Gwen put her head up.

"I think Gwen is, well, being controlled by someone. Or something," I continued, walked over to the egg and grabbed it in my palm.

"An egg?" Gwen wrinkled her nose, "How can I be controlled by a plain chocolate egg?"

"Maybe it's not the egg, dumbo. Maybe it's what's inside the egg!" I replied and flung it to Gwen, who cupped it in her palms. And once more, it glowed purple.

_**Beneath Washington D.C.**_

A woman waded through the dirty waters of the sewer, stopping now and again to check the presence of humans. In her hand was a crystal ball, illuminating pictures of the Tennysons.

"They know," she murmured. Then a smile crept up to her face, a malicious thought filled her mind. Charm caster!

* * *

_Well? How'd you like it? Please review! But please not too harsh, this is my first fanfic. Oh, and _**Bunnies and Eggs: Part Two**_ is coming up next._


	2. Bunnies and Eggs: Part Two

Around the Year

**Through the Year**

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Ben 10. Or Ben and Gwen would **REALLY** get together.

I might change the rating if you say so.

**Bunnies and Eggs: Part Two**

I woke up with a start. It's probably three o' clock in the morning. I banged my head on the ceiling of the rust-bucket. It wasn't the first time I've done that. But that wasn't the thing that bothered me when I woke up. Oh, yeah, that's it; Gwen's possessed.

I climbed down the ladder of my bunk and I saw that Gwen's bed was empty. She's probably in the lavatory right now. So, while I'm awake, I might as well check if Gwen really is inside the lavatory. I knocked the door. There was no answer. Or Gwen is awfully quiet about doing her business. Or maybe the unlocked door gave away the fact that she isn't anywhere inside the RV.

I quickly dressed up and before long; I was in the rain outside. "Gwen!" I yelled. All I can hear are my echoes. I didn't bother bringing an umbrella with me. But I packed a towel in case I found Gwen, shivering wet because of the rain. "Wait, what am I doing? I can use Stinkfly to search for her!" I said and pushed the dial on the Omnitrix.

OK, it was a bad idea to use Stinkfly in the rain; my wings were already damp and heavy because of the water. So I landed in a clearing just in time when the Omnitrix turned red. And I was back to plain Ben again.

"Gwen!" I shouted once more. My throat hurts because of shouting. And of course, how could I be so stupid not to bring my waterproof jacket! But I walked nonetheless deeper into the forest. I can always escape using Stinkfly when the rain stopped. Or Diamondhead to cut trees that are blocking my way. Oh, wait! That's it! I'll use XLR8 to search for Gwen. He's quick, and he's got a sharp eyesight.

"Anybody here?" I hissed. It's not that I'm angry or anything. But XLR8's voice is a little hissy. Oh, fine, I admit that I'm a little upset that Gwen's missing and all. You would too if your apparently closest cousin is missing!

"Ben?" I heard a voice. My heart skipped a beat.

"Gwen! Don't ever scare me like that again!" I said and hugged her tightly.

She just froze. I don't know if it was just shock or surprise by the looks on her face. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was about to ask the same question, too. I was searching for you," I snapped and pulled away from her. "But if you don't like it, then I guess I'll be heading back to the RV."

I just hit the jackpot, because she quickly grabbed my wrist and said, "No! Wait! Fine, I ran away because I'm afraid you and Grandpa will get hurt because I'm being possessed."

"Is that all?" I laughed. "Well, if it's just that then I'll take care of it!"

"Ben, this is serious! Some egg-buyer I turned out to be," she sighed.

Everything was quiet for the moment except for the drizzle of rain. I felt uncomfortable being here and thought I should just leave. Because it seemed that Gwen started crying again, though I couldn't tell if it was just the rain trickling down her cheeks.

"Gwen?" I said looking into her deep emerald eyes. Then I saw that her eyes were once again blank. Like there was no more life inside of them.

The Omnitrix turned red again. "Uh-oh," I started as Gwen made her way towards me. And I turned back into the helpless little boy called Ben Tennyson. "This is a bad time to turn into me!"

I was breathing heavily through the rain, occasionally tripping over the muddy ground. Right now, all I could do is hiding from Gwen until my Omnitrix is green again. Then I'll use someone-anyone- to get away, at the same time help Gwen from her trance. She is dangerous. No, seriously, with her martial art skills and magic powers, who knows what she might do to me. Unless I found out who's controlling her.

"Ouch!" I yelled as a tree branch fell on top of me, forcing me down onto a surface of sharp, prickly stones. I gasped. Gwen was standing above me, her blank eyes staring at mines'. Before I could blink, Gwen reacted, her arm was a blur, reaching down to my neck and strangled me at super-speed. Then, with unbelievable power for a girl, she lifted me off the ground by my throat and clenched her free hand into a fist, ready to hurt me for sure. My Omnitrix is green now. But I don't dare use it.

"No, Gwen, it's me! Ben!" I tried talking to her calmly. But all that came out was an 'aargh'. But she seemed to understand me, because she softened her grip, and her face began to lighten. "Gwen! It's me! Your cousin?" I struggled, trying my best not to kick her leg or bite her on her wrist. "Ben? The one you love to hate?" I gritted my teeth. Blood was leaking from my head because of the branch that fell on me a few seconds ago. Followed by sweat.

"Ben?" Gwen asked blankly.

"Yeah," I started breathing heavily, "That's me!"

Then she let me fall onto the ground. And clapped her hands on her face.

"Run… now!" she managed to breathe out. I was confused. Was she trying to fight with whoever is controlling her? It seemed like she was in agony. I've never seen her this… crumpled.

"Well? What are you waiting for? RUN!" she yelled, her body shaking with frustration.

"No!" I said. And that was my final decision. I wanted to stay with her and let her know she doesn't have to face this alone. I wanted to let her know I'll be there for her in times of pain and sorrow. Just like I know she'll be there for me.

And she fell. She fell like her life was taken away, as if she died like she gave up. For a second, I thought she was. Dead, I mean. And in that second, I felt as though I knew there will be a deep, dark hole forming in my chest and will stay there permanently.

"Gwen!" I yelled. And I couldn't believe it that I cried. I ran towards her, checking her pulse and everything. But I don't think there's any hope. I screamed and pounded the earth. I was furious. Mostly at myself.

Then I heard a sharp cackle, one that sends shivers down my spine.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Ben Tennyson," Charm caster said. "I see you've managed to kill your darling cousin?" That hurt. I never actually thought I had killed her. Was it because I stuck with her? Couldn't be. Because if I have stuck with Gwen, then she –or Charm caster- would've been able to finish me off.

"You killed her!" I shouted and lunged at the woman. But Charm caster murmured a few words and an invisible shield formed, causing me to rebound back, my body sprawled across the ground. I opened my eyes halfly and watched her toss a crystal ball from hand to hand.

"The only way you'll be getting her life back is, hmm, giving up the Omnitrix!" she chuckled. I gasped. "Or, break this crystal ball. But it's not going to be easy!" she added quickly in a singing voice. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned the dial of the Omnitrix.

"Well I'll take my chances!" I yelled and transformed into Four-arms. Charm-caster tossed me the crystal ball, and I accepted it with a forceful throw towards the ground. Not a scratch was made. I tried cutting it with Diamondhead; not a dent. I tried everything: Melting it, crunching it, upgrade (or downgrade) it, but none took effect.

When I turned back into Ben the final time, it was already day-light and I was tired. I was crying. I dug my hands deep inside my pocket and felt the squish again. I took it out. It turned out to be chocolate, now it's completely liquid. I smiled. It must've been from Gwen the day before we went shopping. I wiped the chocolate against the crystal and guess what: it melted. Charm-caster stared at amazement

"What?" she yelled, her voice filled with anger. She snatched the crystal ball and watched it evaporate into thin air. "No! Look, Gwendolyn is alive now!" and she left. I turned around and saw Gwen, stirring, her eyes opening. They were once again filled with light. And tears. Then she smiled.

The rain has stopped. I never actually realized it until now. When the sun is out.

"I thought it was going to be over," she mumbled. I crawled towards her and laughed.

"No. I rather thought that it's going to be the beginning of something special," I said. And fell asleep right beside her, where I felt, somehow, the safest and the warmest despite all the rain last night.

_**Two days later**_

"Well, I'm glad you guys can tag along! I want you to pick which one is the best chocolate rabbit in this patisserie," Grandpa said with a smile. He picked one up and immediately dropped it on the ground.

"Uh, Grandpa?" Gwen started, waving her hands back and forth in front of his face. We started to panic.

"Uh-oh," I and Gwen said in unison as we stared at each other's face in horror.

But I'm sure, if me and Gwen (and Grandpa, after we took care of him) worked together, we'd put an end to Charm caster. And the other evil people in the world. Once and for all.

_Yippee, that's the end of _**Bunnies and Eggs**_! Coming up: _**Candles and Cakes**_ in _**Through the Year**


	3. Candles and Cakes

**Through the Year**

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I do **NOT** own Ben 10 or Ben and Gwen would **REALLY** get

together.

* * *

**Candles and Cakes**

I woke up with a crummy feeling in my stomach and found myself sitting up on my bunk. In Grandpa's RV. Once again.

But that wasn't why I felt sick; my birthday is coming up tomorrow. I'm turning twelve this year! Or am I turning eleven? Oh, well, if someone's reading my mind right now they'll decide for me.

And what a great surprise; I have to share it with my cousin Gwen. And when I say 'share' I meant having the 'who's-gonna-have-the-real-date' annual quarrel. But we usually settle that down quickly. Not.

And, here's the thing: Gramps is going to bake a birthday cake for us. "It's unique," he said. Because it's made out of duck eggs and insects and a mixture of forest honey and camel's milk. Not bad, eh? Oh, trust me, each year it gets grosser and grosser. And the candle's made out of earwax! Just kidding. But who knows, maybe it is!

"Good morning, Ben!" Gwen greeted in a sing-sang voice.

"Good morn..."and I stopped in the middle of climbing down the ladder and narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Gwen nodded. "I made eggs and bacons for breakfast!" she exclaimed cheerily.

This is freaky. And scary: Gwen being nice to me means Armageddon is just around the corner of the RV.

"Uh-Oh, don't tell me you're being possessed again? (Author's note: Read **Bunnies and Eggs**!)" I teased, although I knew she wasn't possessed. Nothing like that can ever happen twice around my watch! Oh, fine, it did to Grandpa two days after Gwen was possessed.

This seemed to annoy Gwen a bit which made me sigh in relief. But then she relaxed, grinned and said, "Oh, Ben, you are so funny!" So I became tense again.

She beckoned me to sit on the booth and wait for the platter to be ready-which left me to feel puzzled over her generosity. Maybe I'm being pranked. Maybe she added food-poison in the bacons! Or worse: Maybe she used (Errgh) Grandpa's snail slime to marinate the bacons! Wait; do you even marinate bacons before you cook them?

"Here they are! Eggs and bacons ala Gwendolyn!" Gwen said and served me the food. I stared at it with disgust. It seems perfect (Too perfect) to eat, with the aroma and all, that I can't trust my instincts to eat them. Then I shifted my stare at Gwen.

"I smell something cooking," Grandpa appeared from the lavatory and sniffed the air.

"That's because I'm making eggs and bacons," muttered Gwen but in a bouncy tone.

"Grandpa, Gwen is being nice to me!" I started, shooting Gwen a cold stare.

"Well, isn't that good Ben?" Grandpa asked and seated himself beside me in the booth where his share was already served.

"Yeah, Ben," Gwen echoed my name, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

I scowled at them then turned my stare at the food in front of me. I picked up my fork and pierced the bacon slowly, observing the texture and colour as I did. I feared that it's worse than Grandpa's cooking so I immediately dropped my fork down.

"I'm not eating it!" I said and crossed my arms.

Gwen moaned. "You never eat anything, no wonder you're so bony!"

"Speak to yourself!" I shouted back at her. Then she pinched my nose, picked up my fork and shoved the bacon in my mouth forcefully that my eyes started to water in the process.

"Now, Gwen, play nice!" Grandpa said while munching on his egg.

"It's okay, Gramps," I managed to mutter through a mouthful of bacon. "It tastes nice."

Yes, OK, I admit that Gwen's cooking is good. Better than Grandpa's at least.

Gwen broke a smile of obvious satisfaction while holding a spatula in her hands.

"But I'm still getting the real date," I grinned after I gulped down the bacon. I watched her face fell as I said that.

"Oh, no you're not! You always have the real date! It's my turn to have the real date!" she cried, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, so THIS is what it's all about," I said in amusement, rubbing my fingers on my chin.

She clapped her hands to her forehead. "So not!" she groaned, although I saw her face flush. I had to laugh at her atrocious fibbing.

Gwen grumbled, tossed the spatula aside and stormed out of the RV.

I turned at my plate, trying to avoid Grandpa's eyes in discomfort.

"Ben, maybe you should talk to Gwen," he piped up. I winced.

"But—"

"Now?" he said firmly. I groaned and got out of the RV into the fresh morning air.

"Hey," I started as I came towards Gwen sitting on a boulder. She turned her head around.

"What?" she said but not in an angry manner.

"Well… Happy birthday," I mumbled, shuffling my feet on the ground, not knowing what to say.

She stood up, put her hands on my shoulders and smiled. "Aw, you're giving me the real date? Pretty sweet for a doofus."

"I never said anything about giving it to you!" I yelled and she dug her nails into my shoulder blades. "I was just kidding!" I added quickly.

Then she pulled me into a bear hug. I can feel my face flushing and my heart somehow beating wildly. And Gwen-- seeing that she's so close to me that I figured she must've felt it too-- said in my ears, "Why the sudden rush of adrenaline?"

"Err… Haha," I let out a shaky laugh and sucked in the air deeply. "Well, I never remembered us… this close before."

I didn't think she heard me because she closed her eyes with her arms still wrapped around my neck. We stayed like that for, like, two whole minutes- which gave me time to drink in her sweet scent that seemed to hover in the air. And I was wary for the whole time of Grandpa's spying eyes which laid their gaze fixed on two crazy kids hugging in the middle of a clearing through the windows of the RV.

And there was something more in the hug that I can't put my words into. I'm happy she accepted my, err, offer of the real date.

But was it just that? I felt puzzled in that hug, like I had a multiple of emotions all crumpled up into my head.

She opened her eyes abruptly and let go of me. I can see her face redden in the morning light.

"Well…" she started.

"Well," I echoed.

"Guess we better head back," she muttered and smiled warmly at me.

"I guess," I said and grinned. "Tomorrow's going to be an interesting day. For you."

Gwen laughed. "Well, today's going to be an interesting day for you."

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

"Because today, YOU are going to take an actual shower!"

"Oh, man!"

* * *

_I hope it's a bit more fluffier than the last ones. I planned it to go slooow. Anyway, reviews please!_


	4. Trick or Treat: Part One

Through the Year

**Through the Year**

**Disclaimer**: No, I do **NOT **own Ben 10!

Ratings may change. Has OC starting from now!

* * *

**Trick or Treat: Part One**

Halloween: A night when people celebrate evil, carve faces out of pumpkins and save up sweets for the kids trick-or-treating in silly ghost costumes. I loved it; carving pumpkins, eating sweets, dressing up… scaring the life out of my cousin, Gwen, who would come and visit us every Halloween.

But not this year because I'm too old for trick-or-treating. And if I'm not doing it, Gwen won't be either. This means that we both will be alone with my dog in my house because my parents have made up plans with Gwen's parents. And Grandpa's not visiting us this year. His excuse? Plumber meeting. I thought he retired from that organisation!

"So, Mom, what kind of plans are you making with Gwen's parents?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, we're going to the restaurant," Mom replied briefly and smiled. "Why don't you and Gwen go trick-or-treating with Jack?" she said. I instantly dropped my jaw. Oh, and Jack's our German shepherd.

"But Mom! Aren't we a bit TOO old for trick-or-treating?" I asked, partly yelling at her suggestion.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve," I muttered. So maybe I'm not that old, but I don't have any costumes I can fit into anyways. "But can't we just stay home and watch a movie?"

"The TV's busted," she said, and as if to prove it, Dad punched the power button but nothing came on.

But no sweat, if there's nothing to do at home, I can just survey the town for any crimes or criminals.

_**5 hours afterwards**_

"This is so boring!" I grumbled, throwing myself down on the couch.

"Like I don't know! Being stuck here with you is bad enough!" Gwen groaned and slouched down the sofa. "Oh, hi Jack!" she smiled as Jack entered the room carrying a milk-bone in his strong jaws. Oh, his jaws are strong alright, combined with his sharp set of canine teeth. He managed to chew off the air out of our car's tire without swallowing any rubber. Dad was in a fit until Mom got it changed.

"We could walk around town and search for criminals," I shrugged.

"Maybe. Then how about Jack?" she asked while stroking the dog's back lovingly.

"He can stay in the house," I said. And Gwen immediately sprang up off the sofa.

"Ben, that's irresponsible! What happens when he needs to take a walk? Or when he wants to play?"

"Oh, so you're suggesting we should take him with us?" I asked her defensively. Gwen bit her lip and crossed her arms.

_**A few minutes later**_

"So… now what?" I started, tugging on Jack's leash.

"Dunno. You started the whole 'criminal hunt'," Gwen retorted looking left and right. I sighed. Fine, maybe it's not such a good idea to go out now; the streets are full of kids in costumes carrying a basket filled with candies knocking door-to-door. Not to mention Jack being Jack, bouncing and chasing kids playfully that I have to use all my strength to restrain him.

"Here, I'll hold him!" Gwen said and touched my hand.

"OK, but he's hard to handle you know," I chuckled in embarrassment, handing the leash over to her. And my eyes started to widen with amazement. While it took me all my strength to hold down Jack, it took less than half of Gwen's strength to hold him back.

"How'd you do that?" I asked in awe.

"Oh, karate did me good," she giggled. "I used to be a wimp like you."

I'd like to see that. Wait, did she just call me a wimp?

"Hey!" I snapped. She laughed and began running and pulling on Jack's leash harshly it made him whine, allowing me to chase her gleefully.

The chase ended when she bumped into a tall boy with neat, spikey golden hair that compliments his friendly-looking face.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Gwen apologized frantically as she got up. And then she gasped more in surprise than in horror. "Err, hi Carlos!"

"Hello," the boy said cheerfully.

"Wait, you two know each other?" I interrupted, coming in between and pushing the boy named 'Carlos' aside.

"Know each other? We're best friends! You must be Ben Tennyson. Nice to see you," he grinned and let out his hand. I smiled and shook it.

"Pleasure," I said, somewhat coldly. Don't ask me why but I felt weird about him. Like he's something sinister despite his kind looks.

"Nice dog," he murmured reaching out for Jack. I was about to say 'Sic'im, Jack!' but Jack gladly welcomed Carlos by licking his fingers and wagging his tail.

"Thanks. He's pure-bred," I replied and stuffed my hands in my pocket. I never really mentioned that Jack was a pure-bred because I figured out that that piece of information was unimportant. But I felt like in this situation I had to do things differently.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Gwen piped up.

"Oh, I'm just baby-sitting my brothers while they're trick-or-treating. That reminds me, I've saved some treats for you," he smiled and got out a candy from his pocket.

"Aw, thanks!" Gwen took the sweet gratefully and clenched it in her hands. I could've swore she blushed.

OK, so big whoop. He's got Gwen some candy and made her blush, so what? I'm sure I can do that!

"Hey, wanna take a walk in the park? Ben, you can come along too with, err…" Carlos stared at Jack.

"Jack's his name," I said for him. He nodded. "OK, I'll come," I agreed. Because I'm keeping my eyes on him, watching his every move. And I don't want him to be alone with Gwen or something might happen. For example, the chances that he's an alien and might devour her completely. And you won't want that to happen to your cousin. Especially when your Mom told you she's your responsibility and you should keep her safe and happy. Or else…

"Cool watch," Carlos grinned. I couldn't help but beam at my chance of showing-off.

"Thanks, I got it last, last year in summer when Gwen, Grandpa and me went to…" I didn't finish my sentence when Gwen nudged me on the ribs. Hard.

"Japan." I finished quickly.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows. "But Gwen told me you three were…"

"Riding on an RV in Japan all summer," Gwen interrupted. "Yep, that's what I said!" she finished with an innocent grin. I could've sworn she flashed me a look filled with bitter scorn. I felt so guilty I might've done something to offend her that I flinched.

_**At the park**_

"You and Gwen seem really close," Carlos started at the park. Gwen's in the toilet doing God-knows-what while me, Carlos and Jack waited on a bench. Well, me and Carlos—Jack is patrolling the area.

"Well, we ARE cousins," I pointed out the obvious. Carlos laughed and shook his head. What's so funny with being really close with a family relative? Unless he mistook us as a couple, which is just plain gross and impossible. Or is it?

"No, I was referring to something else. Well, I thought it was something else," he smiled and shrugged. How'd he know? He's not the one who has to stick with her most of the time! Oh wait, he does. He's currently at the same school as Gwen. This meant that he gets to see her everyday. "Gwen's nice," he muttered.

"Really? For me, she's bossy!" I exclaimed in surprise. Carlos eyes widened either in shock or just amazed.

"Does she tease you? Does she keep calling you names but at the same time she's able to cheer you up? Does she hold her gaze and look away as fast as possible?" he said. I thought about it and realized how right he was. Gwen can be kind and irresistable at times, and her eyes never seemed to stay in one place whenever she talks to me nowadays. I nodded. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the ground. Then his face cracked a smile. "Then that's a positive sign."

"For what?"

"You don't know?"

"Can we just change the subject?" I tried resisting a groan just to be polite. I settled into silence while Carlos squirmed on the bench, possibly trying to start a conversation.

"Hey, your watch looks unique," Carlos murmured and I felt my wrist being picked up. I snatched it back in reflex.

"Yeah, well, Japanese people are really creative. They produce stuffs that are different than others," I said, instinctively wrapping my fingers around the Omnitrix.

"Doesn't show the time, though, does it?" Carlos narrowed his eyes. Oh shoot. He knows too much. I wonder if Gwen spilled the secret of the Omnitrix, or that he's got a sharp eye for watches. Both way, he's suspicious and I don't think he's safe to be trusted.

"Do you smell something burning?" I sniffed. Because I did, and it's not because I'm trying to change topics.

"Hey, I'm back!" Gwen's head suddenly popped up behind the bench. "Shouldn't you be picking up your brothers by now?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you?" I leered. He raised a peculiar eyebrow.

"Actually, I'm going to spend more time with you guys," he grinned. "My brothers have cellphones anyways." Darn. Why wouldn't he just leave already?

"And how old are your brothers?"

"Only seven," he shrugged. Seven, with cellphones. That's cool; I've had mine since ten.

"Oh, hey, look over there!" Gwen pointed. I followed the direction of her finger and saw what she meant. Outside the park, just half a mile away, a building was on fire, slowly being smothered by its flames.

* * *

_By the way, thanks for the reviews so far! And I know this chapter's kinda boring, but I'll make the upcoming ones more interesting…_


End file.
